bokunoheroacademiashinjidaifandomcom-20200213-history
Toshinori Midoriya
|height = |weight = |birthday = |age = 16 |blood type = O |family = Izuku Midoriya (father) Ochaco Midoriya (mother) |status = Alive |occupation = Student |affiliation = U.A. High School |birthplace = Tokyo, Japan |fighting style = Melee Combat |debut = Chapter 1 |images = yes }} Toshinori Midoriya ( Midoriya Toshinori) is the eldest son of Deku and Uravity, Izuku and Ochaco Midoriya, respectively, and one of the protagonists of My Hero Academia: New Era. He was formerly quirkless but received his father's quirk, One For All. Currently, he is studying at U.A. High School to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Toshinori is a tall yet lean young man with a quite muscular build. He has green hair with long bangs and reddish brown eyes; he is usually with a neutral expression in his face. At U.A., he wears the standard male uniform: a light gray blazer with dark turquoise trimmings over a white dress shirt and dress pants, along with a red tie and common brown Japanese shoes like the majority of the male student body. Personality Toshinori is someone a lot more shy, probably having pulled such a characteristic of Izuku. Even though he is naturally famous for being the son of the no. 1 hero, he is still easily ashamed and cannot stand being in the spotlight. Toshinori always shirks great responsibilities, as he tried not to become the Class 1-A representative when it was proposed to him, even though he eventually accepted it.My Hero Academia: New Era: Chapter 12. Toshinori appears to be very calm, although he may lose his temper when at risk, but overall he is quite patient. He proved to be very clever, as when he created several plans out of the possibilities of the U.A. Entrance Exam could be by hitting one of the odds and getting a high placement in the process.My Hero Academia: New Era: Chapter 3. He is a very kind and sentimental person who cannot hurt others for pure pleasure, besides being very human, and feeling fear in high risk situations while still trying to stay calm. Toshinori proves not to be able to leave anyone behind, but also to be a bit inconsequential, as when he was badly injured using One For All to save a person on the exam.My Hero Academia: New Era: Chapter 5. Toshinori shows that he cares a lot about who he loves, and in moments that they can get hurt, he ends up losing his temper and letting anger dominate him in a few moments, as he was enraged to find that his brother, Yuki, was responsible for taking Sakuya Iida from the U.A. Sports Festival.'' My Hero Academia: New Era'': Chapter 16. Being in a state possessed of anger, Toshinori becomes much ruder, brutal, and especially aggressive, even around his classmates and family. In his fight with Azell Tokoyami Chevalier, this attitude was shown very well, as he set aside his strategies and only used his immense power and Azell's physical weakness to win the battle as quickly as possible. If it wasn't for his parents' sudden request to meet him, it was possible that Toshinori severely injured Azell.My Hero Academia: New Era: Chapter 22. Abilities Overall Abilities: Toshinori is a very skilled fighter and has much knowledge in combat just like physical strenght even wih his slim build due to his intensive training to inherit the One For All. With or without his quirk, Toshinori proved himself as very strong. Keen Intelect: Toshinori is very intelligent person, having an intellect above the others. He has shown himself to be smart enough to create in a very short time several possibilities as to what the exam could be, having a fully formed strategy for such possibilities, having got it right, and still getting a good score as a result.My Hero Academia: New Era: Chapter 3. Pain Tolerance: Toshinori clearly has a high pain tolerance, just like his father has. It was mainly proved when he was in the entrance exam; Toshinori supported the pain of the misuse of his quirk and did not show any sign that he was in pain, on the contrary, he helped the family that was in danger in the building, did not care for himself.My Hero Academia: New Era: Chapter 4My Hero Academia: New Era: Chapter 5. Quirk One For All (ワン・フォー・オール Wan Fō Ōru): Inherited from his father, Izuku, One For All gives Toshinori access to almost unlimited stockpiled power. By channeling this power through his body, Toshinori possesses superhuman strength, improved speed and agility, and invulnerability. Unlike Izuku, Toshinori had more time to train his quirk, even though he still managed some damage, but it was not as serious as his father's broken bones. Statistics Relatives References Navigation Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Students Category:U.A. Students Category:Class 1-A Category:Class Representatives Category:U.A. Class Representatives Category:Heroes Category:Emitters Category:One For All Wielders Category:Japaneses Category:Born in Tokyo Category:Midoriya Family